Memory (redo)
by ninjacrab456
Summary: Unimi is lost.She doesn t know where she is,or who she is.She landed at a place called camp half blood.A few days later,Hera (a goddess), tells her she is an unknown goddess.But,what is she supposed to do.She doesn t even know who she is,let alone be a goddess.Join Unimi in this exciting redo of my original story.
1. Chapter 1

She fell from the sky. A streak of blackness, unoticed. Until it caught on fire.

The streak brought panic through Camp. Campers rushed around,trying to not be in range of the target`s landing. The Apollo cabin ready their weapons and that`s when it hit.

It didn`t stir,it didn`t speak,it was taken to the Big House and kept there until the next day.

I woke up with a headache. My eyes went into a frenzy trying to tell me what everything was made of. The sprocket that appears in my vision focused on one thing,then quickly focused on something next to me. It told me the exact tree the house was made of,and what the nearby footprints were to.

I tried to stand,but I found myself falling,over and over, like it was a bottomless pit.

I decided to try something else,and I found myself asking where I was,what the problem was, and I absolutely could not get to answer the questions.

Finally,a figure walked into the room,walked around for a second,obviously showing off her unique features.

She appeared out of nowhere and was radiating a look and you could tell it wasn`t a game when you talked to her She was was wearing a white,flowing gown. She looked at me reguardly,and vanished.

I spent the next few possible hours trying to figure out who that was.I knew in my heart I should know her,but my mind could not keep up.

When real help came on the way,I was so caught up in thought, I didn`t notice. There stood a girl who was about sixteen,with blonde hair,and stormy,gray eyes.

She walked up and stopped."Who are you?"she asked,with a more or so grave tone.

I opened my mouth to answer and stopped."If I knew,do you think I would have been out of here by now.I mean,this place looks like a war camp."

She reguarded me and helped me out of my bed,that I had woke up in.

The outside world was fasinating.A huge forest spread around the back of twelve cabins and a strawberry field was at my left,that was next to a glittering lake.

My jaw dropped and all I could say was,"whoa."

"Welcome home,Half-blood,"the blonde one she said it with such a mocking tone,I was suspecting she was a witch.

She darted towards a white _centaur_.And I had no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The _centaur _gave me a funny look. He almost smiled. Yeah, almost. I walked next to the blonde-haired girl, because she was looking less scary by the minute. The _centaur_ trotted around (as if walking was not the right term) and smiled at everyone, except me.

" Everyone," He yelled as he kept his eyes on me," we will be starting the Capture the Flag games in a minute. Get your armor on and find your team."

The blonde girl slapped me on my back," you are on my team.**DON`T** mess up."

I swallowed my confusion followed the girl out into the armor field. Which, in reality was defined pretty easily as crazy.

" Great job," the blonde girl yelled at me as I was swinging my sword around at the enemies.

" What?" I yelled back. She walked over and placed a hand on my sword.

" Ah ha," she said. I staggered backwards, because she scared my back into reality. " Your sword`s too heavy. Come on to the weaponry room." So,I followed the witch into the weaponry room.

We filed into the weaponry room and I started to lose all focus. There was one specific weapon I had my eye on. It shone bright and looked like it had come from the stretches of a new found coral reef. It had a perfect handle and was a startling color of black. As I lifted it,my arms stung.

"This one is perfect,"I muttered under my breath.

"That one," the witch stuttered.

"What`s wrong with it," I asked.

"Let me go get Chiron," she choked. I stared at her all the way out of the weapon room. Once she left,I flipped the sword in my hand.

"This is perfect,"I said,swinging it around and getting a good foot lead. When I noticed no one else was in the weaponry room,I rolled up my sleeves to get a better look of what kept burning on my arms. The burning sensation didn`t last for long, because I discovered there were tattoos of flames up my arms.

When the witch reentered the room, I quickly pulled my sleeves down and smiled. She held my gaze for a second and dropped it. The _centaur_ that had announced the games was standing behind her.

"This is Chiron," she said,puzzled.

"Hi," I said,raising my hand quickly. I dropped it as fast as I had put it up.

He got a curious look on his face and then smiled." What`s your name."

I looked up at the old stead."I...don`t...know."


End file.
